In template polymerisation, the formation of a polymeric receptor (replica or MIP) proceeds in the presence of another polymer or small-molecular weight organic substance (template). Prior to the initiation of polymerisation, and during polymerisation, the components (generally monomers) spatially distribute themselves (self-assembling process) around the template molecules in accordance with the size, polarity and functionality of the template. The monomers are polymerised into either linear chains or rigid three-dimensional networks.
The first example of silicic acid polycondensation in the presence of organic templates was presented by Polyakov and co-authors (see ref. 10-12, 19). Silica gels, prepared in their experiments retained structures, specific for those of template molecules.
Later experiments with templates, or molecular imprinting polymerisation, based on vinyl or acrylic monomers has been carried out in the groups of Wulff and Mosbach (see ref. 2, 5, 13, 16-18). Several patents describing the preparation of sorbents, catalysts and sensors, based on imprinted polymers were issued recently (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,110,833, 5,630,978, 5,728,296, 5,756,717, WO 9641173).
Another approach includes modification of proteins, such as enzymes, in the presence of template molecules to produce changes in their properties, e.g. specificity and activity (see ref. 1 and DE patent 19627162).
The traditional approach involves the production of highly cross-linked imprinted polymers, which are insoluble in water and organic solvents. Because of their inherent insolubility, the possibility to use these materials in pharmacology and medicine is restricted. Background material can be found in the following references.    1. Dabulis, K., et al., “Molecular Imprinting of Proteins and other Macromolecules Resulting in New Adsorbents,” Biotechnol. Bioeng., 39(2):176-185 (1992).    2. Haupt, K., Dzgoev A., and K. Mosbach. Assay System for the Herbicide 2,4-D Using a Molecularly-Imprinted Polymer as an Artificial Recognition Element. Anal. Chem. 70, 628-631 (1998).    3. Holliger, P., et al., “Artificial Antibodies and Enzymes: Mimicking Nature and Beyond,” Trends in Biotechnology, 13(1):7-9 (1995).    4. Illman, D., “Polymer Mimics Antibody in Drug Assay,” Chemical & Engineering News, 71(9):30-31 (1993).    5. Mosbach, K., “Molecular Imprinting,” Trends in Biochem. Sci., 19(1):9-14 (January 1994).    6. Noronha-Blob, L. et al., “Uptake and Fate of Water-Soluble, Nondegradable Polymers with Antiviral Activity in Cells and Animals,” J. Med. Chem., 20(3):356-359 (1977).    7. Ottenbrite, R. M., et al., “Macrophage Activation by a Series of Unique Polyanionic Polymers,” J. Macromol. Sci. Chem., H. K. Frensdorff, ed., A25(5-7):873-893 (1988).    8. Ottenbrite, R. M., “Introduction to Polymers in Biology and Medicine,” in Anionic Polymeric Drugs (Polym. Biol. Med.), L. G. Donaruma, R. M. Ottenbrite, and O. Vogl, eds., John Wiley & Sons, New York, vol. 1, pp. 1-20 (1980).    9. Piletsky, S. A., et al. Optical detection system for triazine based on molecularly-imprinted polymers. Anal. Lett. 30, 445-455 (1997).    10. Polyakov, M V. Adsorption properties and structure of silica gel. Zhur. Fiz. Khim. 2, p.799. (1931).    11. Polyakov, M. V., L. P. Kuleshina, and I. E. Neimark. On the dependence of silica gel adsorption properties on the character of its porosity. Zhur. Fiz. Khim.10:100-112 (1937).    12. Polyakov, M. V., P. M. Stadnik, M. W. Paryckij, I. M. Malkin, and F. S. Duchina. On the structure of silica. Zhur. Fiz. Khim. 4, p. 454 (1933).    13. Ramström, O., Ye L., and Mosbach K. Artificial Antibodies to Corticosteroids Prepared by Molecular Imprinting. Chem. & Biol. 3 (6):471-477 (1996).    14. Shea, K. J., et al., “Molecular Recognition on Synthetic Amorphous Surfaces. The Influence of Functional Group Positioning on the Effectiveness of Molecular Recognition,” J. Am. Chem. Soc., 108(5):1091-1093 (1986).    15. Tahmassebi, D. C., et al., “Molecular Imprinting Synthesis of a 3-Helix Bundle Proteins on Modified Silica Gel,” Abstr. Pap. Am. Chem. Soc., vol. 204, No. 1-2:314, 204th American Chemical Society National Meeting, Washington, D.C. (Aug. 23-28, 1992).    16. Vlatakis, G., et al., “Drug Assay Using Antibody Mimics Made by Molecular Imprinting,” Nature, 361(18):645-647 (1993).    17. Wulff, G., “Molecular Imprinting in Synthetic Polymers, Models for the Receptor Site in Enzymes,” Makromol. Chem., Macromol. Symp., 70/71:285-288 (1993).    18. Wulff, G., et al., “Enzyme-Analogue Built Polymers, 26: Enantioselective Synthesis of Amino Acids Using Polymers Possessing Chiral Cavities Obtained by an Imprinting Procedure with Template Molecules,” Makromol. Chem., H.-G. Elias, T. Tsuruta, eds., 190(7):1727-1735 (1989).    19. Vysotskii, Z. Z., and M. V. Polyakov. The preparation of specific adsorbents. Zhur. Fiz. Khim. 30:1901-1902 (1956).